Leaving
by QuierdoMusic
Summary: Set right before college. Sam's going to leave... in a Flashback and the way the boys are dealing with it in the normal time... just read and review... One-Shot


**Hey guys**

**This story is called 'Leaving'. And takes place right before Sammy is going to college.**

**Yeah the title comes from my big sis…. I know she's great.**

**The rest is written by me ;)**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN****SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Leaving**

„_Hey Sam, where are you right now__… why don't you pick up? Come on, answer your phone?"_

"_Hey Sam, it's me again. Where are you. Oh gosh I hope you're still alive, little one. You are worrying me, well Dean's worrying be to… rather scaring me. He refuses to eat. You're father left, he was troubled, too, but they both don't talk about you. Please tell me that you're not dead."_

"_Hey Sam, I've asked your father whether you're dead or not, thank god you're not, but he still doesn't tell me where you are. Did you had a fight with John? Please call me."_

"_Hey Sam. Dean's getting worse… I can't help him, he is just laying on the couch, making research for your dad, still doesn't eat. What's up with you guys. I need to know to help your brother."_

"Hey Caleb."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Sam" John greeted his youngest son, who just arrived. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah… perfect. Where's Dean?" Sam asked, not looking at his father.

"Researching in your room." John stated. "Where have you been by the way. Dean waited for you after school."

"Well… I wasn't there, was I?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Quit this attitude." John ordered taken aback about his son's disrespectful statement.

"Stop controlling me." Sam shot back, turning around, going into his room, leaving his dad, wondering what he had done wrong.

"Hey, easy tiger." Dean laughed, when Sam shut the door. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Sam shouted.

"Well... something is up, otherwise you wouldn't be like this." Dean stood up, his voice calm, coming closer to his brother. "Did something happen at school?" He asked carefully, filling a glass with water. "Did you have problems?" Dean gently pushed the glass into his little brother's hand who was glaring at him.

"I don't have problems." Sam hissed.

"Yeah right. Had a mean bully hurt you again?" Dean teased. "Shall I go and save your little, precious ass?" He laughed.

"Don't have your own crap you can care about?" Sam threw the glass hard against one wall, water and sharp fragments flying around in the room.

"Have you lost your mind?" Dean asked, his voice raised only a little, but still enough to make Sam wince. "What have I done?"

"What haven't you done, would be the right question. You just want to show me, that you're better than me." Sam shouted, shoving Dean, roughly, leaving again. "Oh screw you."

"Hey Sam, can you help me with this?" John asked, hearing his son enter the room.

"No" Sam mumbled. "Bye." John just saw the door closing behind his son, right before Dean came in, looking confused.

"Did you two have a fight?" Both men asked at the same time, before shaking their head at the other.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam sat down on the parking lot, so he wouldn't be seen, hugging his knees to his chest. He had absolutely no idea what to do. Neither Dean nor his dad would be happy when he would leave them for college.

He didn't want to leave them, too, but he had to do. He wanted to live a normal life just for a short period of time.

He would leave in one week. _One week and his family didn't know, yet. _He could say that he was scared to tell them. Especially he was terrified to tell Dean. He would feel betrayed and would be so mad.

Running a hand through his hair, he had told them earlier.

Today the letter came. He was accepted. His whish finally came true, but after receiving it, he didn't know anymore if he really wanted to go, searching for the worst sides of Dean and his dad, so the goodbye would feel easier.

But the fight with Dean made him want to cry or to shout or both. Dean had a right to know that Sam was thankful for everything he had done for him. He had a right to be appreciated.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

When Sam arrived back at the motel, his father and brother both were sitting in the room, John looking like he was going to kill somebody and Dean like he was going to faint, pale, eyes just cracked open.

"Do you want to tell us something?" John asked with force in his voice, only the boys could hear. "A little detail about your future?"

"No… I…" Sam began, looking at Dean, trying to find out, what they knew.

"We've got a call from your teacher._ Congratulations that your son is accepted._" He repeated. "Nice to learn something important like this from a teacher, not from your own son."

"Dad, I…"

"You don't want to go… do you?" Dean asked carefully.

"Dean…" Sam couldn't look at his brother. "I…"

"Don't worry Dean, I won't let him go. He is responsible enough not to go. There are more important things than school."

"Are there? … You know… I'll go." Sam stared at his father.

John made his way over to Sam, using his frightening appearance, making Sam step back and bump against the wall. "We have some work to do and you have to get it."

When John had reached Sam, they both were glaring at each other, holding the gaze. Dean was immediately on their side, looking nervous. "Hey, guys…" He started but was interrupted by his father.

"You don't want to tell me that school is more important than saving innocent people?" John shouted.

"Dad…" Dean whispered, seeing that his two most important human beings were just about to kill each other. But he wasn't able to end his sentence; this time Sam was the one who raised his voice.

"To be perfectly honest. I don't want to save people anymore. It's not our task. I'm going to college that _I_ can live." Sam shouted. "You two are obsessed in killing this stupid demon, because you have no live and also no other reason to live." Looking at his big brother, Sam regretted his words.

Dean backed a step away from Sam, like he had been slapped, hiding himself behind his father's back and shaking his head in disbelieve.

"I thought I have given you a better education." John accused.

"You haven't given me any education." Sam shouted, tearing up, knowing that Dean wasn't on his side. "You wasn't even there. Dean had taught me everything. Damned it, you have no idea about me."

"Sam" Dean begged, looking at his father, whose mouth was standing slightly open.

"Of course I have, You're my son."

"Yeah… but you're not my father." Sam shouted right in his father's face. Dean pressed his hand against his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut. "You have never been there, not when I had broke up with my first girlfriend, not when I had broken my leg the first time, Dean was. You aren't my father. My father died when my mother died." Sam shouted, tears in his eyes. "You're…"

Sam was interrupted by a sharp pain in his cheek. At first he thought that John hat slapped him. But it was Dean. Now both men were staring at Dean in shock, who was trembling, looking at his little brother with wet eyes. His emotions were written in his face, his heart was broken, his brother and father could tell, what made John even more furious.

"Go Sam." John stated calmly, the words of his youngest son opening a deep wound in his chest.

"Dean." Sam reached out for his brother, wanting to say sorry so badly, but his brother shook his head and left the room, leaving his little brother alone with their father.

"You want to go? Than go. But don't come back, I don't let you hurt your brother, again."

Sam nodded, heading out of the motel, searching for the next bus station, tears running down his cheeks.

**END FLASHBACK**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"So you're in Sanford now?" Caleb asked his young friend, calmly, hearing the trouble in Sam's voice, when he had explained everything.

"Yeah, I'm in Stanford now." Sam sighed. "The semester hasn't started yet, though. What's up with Dean?"

"Oh, boy…" Caleb whispered, turning around to see Dean sleep on his couch. "Why have you left?"

"Please, Caleb, I already feel bad enough." Sam whined. "Can't you just say that they two are happy… that Dean's happy?"

"I won't lie to you." Caleb nudged Dean gently, who woke up with a start, being calmed when he saw his older friend lay a finger over his mouth. Dean blinked, looking tired and years older than one week before. Since the day Sam left, Dean's face asked a million questions, longing to know how his brother could do this to him. Now he was concerned, where his father was.

"Do you want to talk to your brother?" Caleb asked, smiling when Dean sat up, lifting his hand, eyes wide open.

"I don't think…." Sam began.

"Hey Sammy." Dean rambled, even before the mobile phone hit his ear. "Where are you, how are you?"

"Dean…" Sam croaked.

"Are you hurt?" Dean asked, worried, pacing around in the room, ignoring Caleb's wide smile.

Sam shook his head, unable to talk.

"Sam… are you in danger?" Dean raised his voice.

"No." Sam couldn't understand why Dean was so sensitive when he had hurt him so bad just one week ago.

"Good." Dean nodded, sitting down beside Caleb. "Why are you calling? How do you know that we're here?"

"Ask Caleb." Sam whispered, absorbing strength, hearing him talk. "How are you doing, Dean?"

"I'm great." Dean lied. "I have much work to do, I can't talk right now. Bye Sam, see you."

"Dean." Sam closed his eyes, when he heard that the line was interrupted.

Dean looked at Caleb, who was shaking his head, not believing that Dean could be so cold to his little brother, who devoted him.

"You shouldn't lie to your brother."

"He lied to me. He was the one who betrayed his own family. _He left me._" Dean shouted, not wanting to say those things. "I don't want to see him again, because he would just do it to make me feel better and not because he misses me."

Caleb nodded. "Think about it… Listen to your inner intuition. He misses you terrible."

"Yeah… right."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"I'm gonna answering the door." Dean shouted thorough the house, after he heard the bell ring. He hoped that his father would finally come back.

"Hey big bro." Sam whispered, looking at the ground, standing right in front of Dean.

"Caleb." Dean shouted, turning around, like it would be the postman, who was standing in front of his door. "It's for you."

"Dean, please." Sam pleaded, chasing his brother into the kitchen.

"I don't want to talk to you." Dean rounded the table, Sam still behind him.

"Hey Sammy" Caleb greeted, when both boys rushed in the room.

"Come on, Dean." Sam shouted, trying to get a grip on his brother's arm. "Talk to me."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to." Dean left the room again, followed by Sam and Caleb, who joint confused. "Stop chasing me. I have reasons why I'm walking."

"Yeah me too." Sam's voice sounded pitiful against the strong, firm one of his older brother, feeling young again. "If you want to slap me again… just do it, shout at me, tell me how much you hate me for being so stupid, but please don't ignore me."

"You have punched Sam?" Caleb asked, since Sam hadn't told him this.

"Shut up, this is a thing between Sam and me." Dean shouted, turning around to glare at the other men, sparkles of rage in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Dean, it haven't been the right way to leave." Sam bit his lip.

"Damned straight… the things you've said are unforgivable." Dean shouted into his little brother's face, who wasn't backing away.

"Sorry" Sam held Dean's gaze. Dean's hard glare softened when he saw the puppy dog's eyes of this brother. He had missed this guy, feeling useless and empty for the whole week.

"I'm _so, so, so, so, so, so_ sorry." Sam hugged himself tight. "It wasn't the way I wanted to end it."

"Did I slap you hard?" Dean asked, letting out a deep breath.

"Well… pretty hard, I guess." Sam answered truthfully.

"Good" Dean smiled, nodding. "Sit down and tell me what you did this week." He gently pushed Sam down on the couch, sitting down beside him, watching him carefully. Caleb nodded content, before he left.

"Well… I don't know… I have a roommate who is snoring the whole night." Sam smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah… payback's a bitch, little bro. I had to live with two guys who are snoring for twenty two years." Dean grinned fondly, when he felt his brother shift.

"Shut up, you're snoring, too, sometimes." Both of them knew that Dean wasn't snoring, only when he was ill. So Dean's smile grew and he nodded lightly.

"Dean" Sam whispered, fiddling with his sleeve.

"Hm?" Dean asked, looking up, to find his brother's eyes lingering on him.

"You know I have to go back?" Sam asked, fearing the reaction.

"I know." Dean nodded. "And you know that our doors are always open for you?"

"Yeah… yours… not dad's." Sam mused.

"That's not right." Dean searched his brother's eyes, smiling at him. "Dad's hurt. He will calm down."

"I don't think that." Sam murmured, before lifting his eyes, to meet Dean's. "Thanks"

"Yeah… I'm amazing… too good for you." Dean teased, standing up. "You have to be at school tomorrow. I'll give you a ride."

"Really?" Sam asked surprised.

"Course. I won't see you so soon." Dean wrote a note for Caleb, telling him, that he would come back soon.

"You'll call me, right?" Sam asked, panicking.

"Yeah… and I'm going to visit you." He smiled. "Chick"

"Jerk." Sam smiled, sitting down in the passenger side.

"Bitch." Dean smiled sadly at his brother. He would miss him terrible.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Oha… this was a long One-Shot for me… **

**So please review. Just try it out ;)**


End file.
